Umbrellas
by obsessedoroverdressed
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Mostly Adrienette but a with a little Marichat with a reveal at the end! In the story, Marinette gives Adrien her umbrella. Set sometime in season 2.


**Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction, so if there are any errors let me know and I'll fix them up. Happy reading! Mainly Adrienette, but a little Marichat.**

 **Umbrellas**

Rain poured down on the grey city of Paris. Adrien stepped out of the building. He checked his phone and sighed. The Gorilla was busy, so Adrien would have to walk home. Adrien checked his bag for his umbrella that he kept there. He groaned as he realised that he had given it to Marinette on the second day of school. He smiled at the memory. He and Marinette had become close after that. A voice shook him from his thoughts.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette said. "Uh, hi!" she grinned at him as her face turned slightly pink. 'Oh, hey Mari. I forgot my umbrella, stupid me," he said, smiling at the blunette. Her face turned a deeper pink as she held hers over his head. "I-I guess I should return the favour." "No, it's ok! It's just a bit of rain!" Adrien said. "Really Adrien," the blue haired girl said, filling with confidence as Adrien started getting flustered. "You'll get sick, and if you're a model, you can't get sick," "Tha-that is true, heh," he said, feeling his face get hotter. _Why am I blushing? I'm just around Marinette. She's just my friend. Just a friend. It's not like she's Milady._ Adrien thought. "Come on, the least you can do is walk under my umbrella part way. Your house is just past the b-bakery, right?" the fashion designer said internally cringing as she thought, _Of course he lives past the bakery. Everyone knows where the Agreste's live. The biggest house in Paris! Other than Chloe's of course. Ok, focus Marinette. You're talking to Adrien, and barely stuttering. Keep it up._ "Y-yeah, it's a block away. The Gorilla drives past it all the time. Your parents are really good bakers!" Adrien said. "Haha, yeah. They are good, aren't they. The best bread in Paris!" Marinette replied.

The pair walked down the road, with Marinette talking animatedly about her latest design, with Adrien walking beside her, smiling at the side of Marinette that he never saw. He recognised the way she spoke, her smile, her surge of confidence. It reminded him of one person. Ladybug.

Alya and Nino were in a café along the side of the road. Ever since Ladybug had thrown them in the Jaguar cage alone together, they had been secretly dating. Alya looked out the window, to see her best friend walking under an umbrella, with a tall, blonde person. "Oh, my, god," she said, dropping her spoon into her mug. "Nino, look out the window." Nino turned his head and gasped. "No, freaking, way," Alya ran out the door, and Nino gave the cashier ten Euros. "Keep the change!" he shouted as he chased after Alya.

"MARINETTE! MARINEEETTTEEE!" The blunette turned to see Alya sprinting towards her with Nino struggling to keep up behind her. "A-a-ALYA! S-LOW DOWN!" Nino panted as Alya reached the group. "Pfft. You're just slow," the brunette said to her boyfriend as he caught up. "Shut up, babe," Nino said, not realising that Adrien and Marinette hadn't been told about the relationship. "BABE!?" the blonde and the blunette yelled at the same time. "Oh, you idiot," Alya groaned. As Marinette started ranting about how Alya didn't tell her.

Adrien was lost in his thoughts as the others talked about Nino and Alya's relationship. _Is Ladybug Marinette?_ He thought to himself. He didn't realise he was staring until Nino nudged him, looked in the direction of the fashion designer, and winked. Adrien smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

Marinette looked up at Adrien. The way he towered over her seemed familiar. He saw him smiling at Nino, noticing the curve of his jaw, and the way his eyes crinkled in the corners. She turned back around, continuing her conversation with Alya.

Adrien turned away from Nino to look back at Marinette. Her pigtails sparked a memory in her mind. The way they swayed as she walked, were the same way they sway as she flew between buildings, using her yoyo. _Woah, hold on. How do I know for sure she's ladybug?_ He looked at her and resolved to figure it out. He walked forward and put his arm around her shoulder, not noticing Marinette's face suddenly flushing red, or how she stiffened and immediately loosened. His arm around her shoulder felt familiar. It felt, normal.

The group reached the bakery. They stopped to say goodbye. "Well, I have to go now," Adrien said as he took his arm from Marinette's shoulder. "Bye!" Nino and Alya called as they stepped inside the bakery to grab something to eat. "S-see you later," Marinette said as she smiled up at him, bright red. "Bye," he said as he grinned down at her. He began to walk off. "WAIT!" Marinette called out as he was half way down the street. "Take the umbrella. Models can't get sick" she said. "But Mari- "Take it Adrien. Its and umbrella. I don't want you to get sick." Adrien smiled and blushed. "Fine," he grumbled. "Bye Mari," he said, smiling. "Bye," she said, as he began to walk home.

Marinette sat on her balcony, watching the moon rise. The rain had cleared shortly after sunset. She sighed, thinking of the amazing walk home. "I actually talked to him!" Marinette said to her red kwami. "Yes, you did Marinette! I'm so proud of you!" Tikki said. "Thanks Tikki," the blunette said. She heard footfalls behind her. "Tikki, in here!" she whispered as she opened her jacket to hide the red humanoid. She felt an arm slip around her shoulders. "Hey purrincess," a voice purred. "Hey Cat," she replied. His familiar voice relaxed her. "So princess," he said as he turned to face her. "I-uh, have something for you," The blunette turned to face the superhero, confused. He grabbed an umbrella from where his baton was usually attached to his suit. "My umbrella… But I gave that to, Adrien?" she said, confused. Cat Noir bent down on one knee and kissed her hand. "Plagg, detransfrom," he said. A flash of green filled the air, and where Cat Noir just was, Adrien knelt. "Yes milady. It's me," Clouds had gathered without them noticing. Thunder clapped above them. Adrien stood up and opened the umbrella above them. "Milady?" Adrien asked. Marinette brushed her hair behind her ears, revealing her earrings. His eyes crinkled in the corners as she saw his familiar smile. She stood on her tip-toes and pulled one of his curls. "Je t'aime, Adrien," she whispered in his ear. His lips met hers. As they broke apart he whispered back, "Je t'aime, bugaboo."

Rain poured down on the grey city of Paris. Under a simple umbrella, a pair of lips met. The pair of lips that were made for each other.


End file.
